


Heartbeats

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: “I wanna be wrapped in your arms, skin against skin, hands intertwined. Let me fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat.”-elp
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ereana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/gifts).



> Hey [Jen!](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93) I hope you like it :) If y'all don't already follow Jen on Twitter, you totally should. You should also check out her works on here. She's the creator of one of my favorite AtsuHina multis!

_“I wanna be wrapped in your arms, skin against skin, hands intertwined. Let me fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat.”_

_-elp_

“S’bed time,” Shouyou tightened his grip around his waist and nuzzled closer than he already was to Atsumu’s chest. They were sprawled out on the dorm’s living room couch, _Spirited Away_ played softly in the background. They had come home from practice, said their goodbyes to Sakusa and Bokuto who respectively left on the weekends, and cuddled up under a blanket to have a Ghibli marathon. 

Shouyou had made it through _Princess Mononoke_ before he was snoring lightly against Atsumu. First to bed and first to rise, that was Shouyou’s routine, no matter how much he tried to argue his way into movie marathons. He would make it through maybe one movie before he dozed off curled up next to Atsumu. He stroked a gentle hand through still damp, orange curls, pushing Shouyou’s bangs back to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Let’s go get in bed,” He murmured against tanned skin. Shouyou mumbled something incoherent before looking up, chin pressed against his sternum. Molten amber eyes blinked through the sleepy fog at him. Atsumu ran a thumb across freckle dusted cheeks and relished in the soft sigh that escaped Shouyou when he leaned into the gesture. 

A yawn ran through Shouyou as Atsumu pulled him into his arms and off the couch. When Shouyou was nestled against his chest, arms wrapped around his neck, Atsumu padded to his or what used to be his bedroom. Two years into being teammates and a year into dating, Shouyou had moved into Atsumu’s bedroom. No sense in letting the king-sized bed go to waste. It was big enough for two. 

The soft light of Shouyou’s bedside lamp lit the way through the maze of gym bags, sneakers, and forgotten clothes that had been tossed aside the night before. With a steady arm and months of practice, he held the snoozing man to him and pulled back the down comforter to rest Shouyou into the memory foam mattress they had spent three hours looking around Osaka for. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Shouyou turned towards Atsumu’s side of the bed and patted the empty spot next to him. 

A slow smile curled at Atsumu’s lips, “Lemme go clean up our mess and turn the lights off. I’ll be back in a few, m’kay?” 

Shouyou’s own sleepy smile ghosted at his lips while he whispered, “M’kay,” before turning his face into Atsumu’s pillows. He clicked the light off and brushed a gentle kiss to Shouyou’s cheek before shuffling out of the room to take care of their empty ramen bowls and drink glasses still sitting on the side table. Atsumu took the dishes into the kitchen to wash and leave out to dry, only to be remembered tomorrow morning when they made their breakfast. He folded the plush blanket, their blanket, and placed it into the wicker basket that sat next to the TV stand. The movie was turned off, the lights were flipped down, and the door to their bedroom was shut with a quiet click. 

Atsumu found himself crossing their room by moonlight, careful to avoid the Pocari Sweat bottles that had found their place amongst the volleyballs and kneepads. He slipped under the comforter and into Shouyou’s waiting arms. Atsumu pressed his head to Shouyou’s until their noses touched. They were tangled around each other, fingers intertwined, the only sound in the room was their soft breathing and the steady drum of their hearts melded together. 

“Didja clean up the mess?” Shouyou murmured, his free hand rubbing small, lazy circles in between Atsumu’s shoulder blades. 

“Mhm,” He raked his hand through Shouyou’s hair, his eyes growing heavier with each second. 

“I’ll make ya breakfast in the morning for cleaning,” The slow, breathy response was enough for Atsumu to know sleep was quickly overtaking his boyfriend.

He pressed his lips to the soft ones that were waiting for a kiss and snuggled against Shouyou’s chest, “We’ll discuss in the morning. Ya won’t remember this when ya wake up anyways.” 

“Hmm,” Shouyou nuzzled his face into his hair and sighed, “‘Tsumu.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

Atsumu smiled against Shouyou and pressed himself as close to the man in his arms as he could. Three words he could listen to forever. Three words that were shouted at the end of games, laughed about when one of them burnt eggs or undercooked rice, whispered against each other’s lips… three words they had said hundreds of times by now. Three words he planned on saying to Shouyou for the rest of their lives. 

“I love ya too,” He whispered. Shouyou hummed softly and settled against him, his breathing becoming deeper as sleep finally took him under. The hand that had been circling on his back went limp against him, which only meant Shouyou wouldn’t be awake until the sun was. 

Atsumu nuzzled into Shouyou’s chest, wrapping tighter around the man, letting the steady beat of his heart lull him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3  
> Stay safe out there and Cheers!   
> -Sage


End file.
